


Rose Red

by Sidders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rose seemed to be a powerful thing, Henry thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Red

A rose seemed to be a powerful thing, Henry thought. Ma brought mom one (or twenty) whenever mom was angry (which was a lot, Henry thought, and no wonder Emma never bought new clothes if she spent that much money on flowers). Mom returned the favour sometimes, because despite what she said she was kind of a romantic, which Henry had thought was gross until about two weeks ago. Which is why he’s been hiding a rose inside his jacket the whole time he’s been at Granny’s with his parents, and hangs back when they go to leave.

“Henry?” Emma frowns and tugs on Regina’s arm as their son takes a deep breath, spins around and marches up to the counter.

“Ruby?” The waitress turns to him with a grin.

“Hey, Henry. What’s up?” He takes another breath, pulls the single red rose from inside his jacket and hands it to her. Ruby doesn’t even have time to react as he runs straight past Emma and Regina, right out of the diner.

Regina blinks slowly, glancing outside to where her son is leaning against the side of the car.

“I think…” Emma pauses to see Ruby smile happily and scold Ashley for making a teasing comment, “our son has his first crush.”


End file.
